


The Artist and The Musician (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [11]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Musicians, Soft Kang Taehyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Taehyun would never know a better muse than Choi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	The Artist and The Musician (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED this concept, so of course I had to give it a part two! I hope you guys enjoy it as well!
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Taehyun forgot to get his usual iced caramel latte on his way to the studio. He wasn’t sad about it, mostly annoyed, because now he was stressed _and_ he didn’t have caffeine. His deadline was rapidly approaching and as he looked at his mostly complete canvas, he couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. He couldn’t figure out exactly what though, and his brain wanting to turn off didn’t help.

He had been in his studio for literally five minutes and he was already at a stalemate. What he needed was his muse, but Beomgyu had been out late last night, the afterparties of his show always keeping him away from Taehyun until the ridiculously early morning hours. He knew it was only temporary—Beomgyu’s band was starting to make some headway—but he remised the days in college where Beomgyu would hide out in Taehyun’s studio for hours on end. Taehyun had created his best work then.

But that was two years ago and now Taehyun was graduated and working part-time at the art museum while he freelanced as a connoisseur on the side. It wasn’t the most stable position of his life, but he got to create art and that’s what mattered. He sighed as he dropped his bag on his desk and turned on the lights. No use mourning the loss of his coffee, he had a piece that a buyer was waiting on.

He washed his hands and picked out a clean apron, tying it swiftly and going to pick out his paints. His shelves were overflowing with hundreds of tubes, badly in need of reorganisation, but Taehyun didn’t ever seem to find the time. He selected his colours carefully, putting them in his little basket, before moving on to his shelf of brushes. He remembered how Beomgyu had almost dropped the entire case when he was helping Taehyun move his stuff in and how Taehyun had literally threatened to break up with him if he ever broke anything in his studio.

The memory made him smile. He checked the time, Beomgyu would still be as asleep as he was when Taehyun left that morning. Maybe he’d be awake for lunch, though. He synced his music up as he went over to his station, and started humming as a familiar song filtered through the air. He stifled a yawn as he sat down his supplies, going to adjust the lighting. The painting needed artificial golden light, not anything natural, not this time.

After the lighting was adjusted, Taehyun perched on his stool and stared at what he had created already. It was a landscape, a bay at twilight, the earth tilted on its axis so the curvature of the stars could be seen up in the sky. It was a challenging commission, but Taehyun loved anything to do with astrology, space, the universe. It reminded him of that fated ruined painting that brought Beomgyu into his life.

The same painting hung in their living room now, left incomplete as a metaphor that life was ever-changing, obstacles would try and hinder them, but that they were still as beautiful as ever before. Taehyun might have cried when Beomgyu hung it up and gave him that little speech. The boy was a songwriter through and through, his way with words similar to how Taehyun felt with his art. They blended together, blue and red to create the most extraordinary purple, and Taehyun fell in love so fast he didn’t know how he had lived without the other.

Their origin story was the topic of many teasing’s from their mutual friends, and Beomgyu still apologised to this day for how rude he had been, but Taehyun had long since forgiven him. The boy had proven himself long ago to be ridiculously caring, compassionate, considerate, all the good words that started with a ‘C’ plus dozens more. Taehyun, if he were a writer, would have written books about Beomgyu already. Instead, he created portraits. Metaphorical pieces that represented various components of their relationship. Subtle, but magnificent.

He lifted his brush, chewing on the end as he continued to stare at his canvas. A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. The door opened as Taehyun turned, and he knew he must have looked like a lovesick idiot with the way his lips spread into a wide grin as he saw Beomgyu shuffle inside. He was wrapped up in his coat and scarf, but he was holding two drinks in his hand, one of them an iced caramel latte. Beomgyu returned the smile, closing the door with his elbow and moving towards Taehyun.

“How did you know I forgot my coffee?” he asked, accepting the cup as Beomgyu handed it to him. He immediately wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long drink. He internally sighed as the cold liquid spread through his body. “Just a hunch,” Beomgyu replied, take a soft sip of his hot americano. Taehyun smiled again, leaning up to give Beomgyu a quick kiss. “Thought you’d still be asleep,” he murmured.

Beomgyu hummed, setting his cup down and locking his arms around Taehyun’s waist. “I haven’t spent time with you in the studio in forever, and I have the weekend off. Figured I’d hang out here with you,” he explained. Taehyun lit up, eyes widening as he grinned excitedly. “Really?” he asked, holding on to the collar of Beomgyu’s coat. The elder chuckled as he nodded, kissing Taehyun’s nose. “It’ll be like old times,” he replied softly. Taehyun rolled his eyes, stepping back and taking another sip of his drink. “Just because we have the luxury of privacy now doesn’t mean I’m going to let you have your way with me in front of my art supplies,” he teased, placing his drink on his desk and going back to his station.

Beomgyu fell into Taehyun’s desk chair, spinning a few times as he stared up at the ceiling. “Didn’t bother you when he didn’t have any privacy,” he mumbled, winking. Taehyun blushed, dipping his brush into a pretty green colour. “I’m a mature adult now,” he replied simply. Beomgyu laughed at that, the sound getting closer as he pushed himself in the chair to sit in front of Taehyun, to the side of his canvas. Right where Taehyun liked him to be. As his muse, sometimes all Taehyun had to do was glance at Beomgyu and suddenly he was inspired again.

It was a superpower, but he’d never tell Beomgyu that. He probably already knew. “Do you have something to work on?” he asked as he started to paint a waterlily. Beomgyu waved his phone around, smiling softly. “Emails, I need to respond to at least fifteen,” he elaborated. Taehyun pulled a face, leaning in closer to his canvas. “I’ll finish up here around noon, we can go somewhere nice for lunch?” he suggested.

Beomgyu stood up, slipping into the space between Taehyun and the canvas. Taehyun blushed at the proximity and looked up at his boyfriend. “Don’t rush for me, baby, you know I’m perfectly entertained just being in your presence,” he whispered. Taehyun had to look down, Beomgyu’s gaze too intense. He always looked at him so intensely. “You’re so cheesy,” he mumbled. Beomgyu laughed, leaning and kissing Taehyun’s cheek before moving back into his chair.

Taehyun smiled softly at him, before getting to work.

He didn’t rush, but he still finished a little after twelve, the grumbling in his stomach becoming too large of a distraction. He looked over at Beomgyu as he wiped his hands on some paper towels. The boy was scrolling through his phone, face blank, and Taehyun smiled. “Wanna help me wash my brushes and then we can go?” he asked. Beomgyu lifted his head, locking his phone and standing up. “You sure you’re ready to stop?” he asked, moving around so he could look at the progress Taehyun had made.

Taehyun always loved seeing Beomgyu’s reactions to his paintings. As something of an artist himself, he appreciated the feedback, and he knew Beomgyu saw more than any ordinary person. He understood Taehyun’s mind almost as well as Taehyun himself, and oftentimes offered up unique perspectives that only helped shape Taehyun’s style and perception. Fuck, he was in love.

“I swear, one day you’re going to be hanging on the walls of the Louvre,” Beomgyu whispered, staring awestruck. Taehyun blushed furiously, picking up his palette and brushes and moving them to the sinks. “Don’t say things like that,” he muttered. He turned on the water, starting to rinse the paint off. Beomgyu sidled up next to him, grabbing some brushes to rinse too. “I only say it because I believe it,” he replied gently. Taehyun shot him a smile, before focusing on the cleaning.

Taehyun loved Beomgyu’s best friend. He was loud and rambunctious like parts of his boyfriend, wildly supportive of both their endeavours, and he got along well with Taehyun’s friends. In fact, Yeonjun got along _very_ well with Taehyun’s former roommate Soobin. They had met a few weeks after Beomgyu had formerly asked Taehyun out, and it didn’t take an expert to see the chemistry unfold right before their eyes. It took less than a month for the two to start dating as well.

It drove Beomgyu crazy, the fact that Yeonjun had to “go and get a boyfriend as soon as he did” as if it were some sort of competition, but it was all friendly, and Taehyun had never seen Soobin happier. Hueningkai fell right into place as Yeonjun’s lackey, and the two got up to all sorts of trouble together, but it made for a very entertaining dynamic. There was never a dull moment when they were all together.

They were all due to spend the evening together in a few hours, but until then Taehyun was determined to nap. He was tired from the morning painting session and the hearty lunch he’d eaten after, and now all he wanted to do was get a few hours of rest before his friends forced him to stay up past his bedtime.

Beomgyu, however, had different ideas as he slid a hand under Taehyun’s shirt, feeling his bare skin. Taehyun blushed, eyes fluttering open as he stared openly at his boyfriend. He looked ethereal in the muted light. “What’re you doing?” he asked, voice soft. Beomgyu ran his hand over Taehyun’s abdomen, lips at his ear. “Just appreciating you,” he whispered. Taehyun shivered, reaching under his shirt to pull Beomgyu’s hand out. He intertwined their fingers together and curled closer, tucking his head beneath his boyfriend’s chin. “Nap with me, hyung,” he breathed.

His eyes closed as sleep pulled at him again, and Beomgyu wrapped his free arm around Taehyun and held him close. These tender moments were so precious to Taehyun, and his heart sighed happily as he felt lips on his forehead and the covers were pulled up over his shoulders. He never felt safer than when he was in Beomgyu’s arms like this. Call him a fool in love, because that’s exactly what he was.

He woke up to the soft sounds of his friends in the living room. He was still in bed, the room dark now with the setting sun, and he was alone. He was still tucked in and a glass of water sat on the nightstand. He smiled to himself as he sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes and drinking the water. He yawned a few more times, before getting up. He changed out of his sleep-wrinkled clothes and then walked out into the small hallway leading to the living room.

He heard the soft bass of Soobin’s voice, along with one of Hueningkai’s giggles, and he smiled as he entered the room. Four heads turned at his arrival, and his best friends all smiled at him. “Hyung, you finally woke up!” Kai shrieked, clapping his hands. Taehyun blinked blearily, still waking up as he waved at Kai and bowed at his hyungs. Beomgyu grinned lovingly, moving from his spot on the floor and giving Taehyun a gentle hug.

Taehyun rested his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, eyes falling shut involuntarily, and Beomgyu chuckled. “You can sleep some more if you need to, baby,” he whispered, sitting the two of them down on the couch. Taehyun shook his head, forcing his eyes open and sitting up a bit. “No, I’m alright, just takes forever for me to wake up,” he replied, smiling assuredly. Beomgyu acquiesced, resting an arm around Taehyun’s waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“How’s painting going?” Yeonjun asked from his seat across from Taehyun. Soobin looked interested too, sitting on his hands and smiling brightly. “Same as always, in the middle of a piece,” Taehyun answered with a laugh. “You should stop by the studio one day.” Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he looked at Soobin. “That would be fun!” he cried. Taehyun grinned, leaning in to Beomgyu’s side.

“When are you going to come to one of Beomie’s gigs, hyung?” Kai asked, stealing a crisp from the bowl on the table. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, the familiar guilty feeling swirling in his gut. He went to as many of his boyfriend’s concerts as he could, but it was getting harder and harder for him to get away on a whim. “You said you have one on Friday?” he asked quietly. Beomgyu nodded, fingers carding through Taehyun’s sleep-mussed hair. Taehyun faced his friends, smiling. “I’ll be there,” he replied.

His friends cheered, clapping their hands obnoxiously before Kai dove into a story of the last time they were all at a concert together. Taehyun geared up to listen, when Beomgyu whispered in his ear. “You don’t have to come if you can’t.” Taehyun blushed, turning his head. His nose brushed Beomgyu’s and he kissed him briefly. “I can, and I want to,” he replied. Beomgyu brushed his fingers through Taehyun’s hair again, looking at him intently, before kissing him again.

Taehyun had long since stopped being embarrassed whenever Beomgyu kissed him in front of their friends. He didn’t do it often, but he always did it for a reason, and if Beomgyu needed to kiss him, Taehyun certainly wasn’t going to stop him. He kissed back sweetly, letting the elder tilt his jaw up, cradling his face. When they parted, Taehyun rested his cheek on Beomgyu’s shoulder, lashes fluttering.

The evening progressed into casual fun, good takeout, and they even broke out the monopoly board, though Taehyun declined participating. He wasn’t sleepy anymore, but he didn’t particularly feel like using his brain. That being said, he definitely helped Beomgyu cheat the entire time.

When the night ended, the couple said goodbye to their friends, Taehyun promised he’d see them Friday night, and then it was just the two of them left. Beomgyu locked the door before suddenly capturing Taehyun in his arms and hoisting him up. Taehyun squeaked, arms and legs automatically locking around his boyfriend’s sturdy body. “Hyung! You better not drop me,” he warned as Beomgyu haphazardly carried him back to their room. “I would never drop you,” he replied, sticking out his tongue.

Taehyun giggled, pushing Beomgyu’s hair off his forehead as they manoeuvred into the bedroom. “Why are you even carrying me?” he asked as he was carefully deposited onto the bed. He fell onto his back, Beomgyu hovering over him, smiling cheekily. “Because you’re tiny and easy to carry,” he cooed. Taehyun scowled, pushing Beomgyu away as he scrambled up and moved to his side of the bed. Which was really Beomgyu’s side too, because they hadn’t slept with an inch between them since their third week of dating.

“Are you even tired after your nap?” Beomgyu asked from where he stood. Taehyun looked up at him, biting his lip as he tilted his head. “Mm…not particularly.” Fuck, he had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
